The purpose of the five-day Conference is to stimulate a unique type of interaction among scientists in various special areas of drug metabolism, in particular at the molecular level (molecular toxicology, in vitro metabolism and toxicity), organ systems (liver, lung), and in a larger context (drug metabolism and nutrition, agricultural substances, clinical pharmacology). The uniqueness of the Conference lies in attracting specialists in the various areas and providing an optimum format and location. The format consists of five to eight scheduled presentations (with discussion) on Monday through Thursday and three on Friday. Formal sessions are held morning and evening. Located at a rural boarding school in New Hampshire, common mealtimes and unprogrammed afternoons foster small group and individual exchange. By insisting that the presentations be at the frontier of science, recent information can be divulged and propagated to those who might otherwise only learn of the experiments much later. By bringing together leading workers from academic and industrial laboratories, data, compounds and techniques not yet published can be shared. Various government agencies will be represented (NIH, USDA, EPA, FDA). The present conference program anticipates new developments form several specialties that will elucidate the relation between the fate of foreign substances and their environmental impact (e.g. of pesticies, veterinary products), toxicology (e.g. oncology, mutagenicity) and therapy (clinical pharmacology).